Castigo y Gloria
by Priss
Summary: SORATO. Oneshot. Un beso puede ser la más hermosa sensación que se pueda experimentar, pero también puede llegar a ser el sufrimiento más desesperante que se llegue a sentir... SYT.


**_"CASTIGO Y GLORIA"._**

By: **Priss**

***********************************************************************************************

Un beso puede ser el mejor regalo del cielo, pero también, puede ser la agonía más grande para sí...((SYT)).

***********************************************************************************************

Eres una jovencita de apenas 14 años de edad; permaneces frente a la ventana de la habitación mirando la copiosa lluvia. Solo es una llovizna pero sientes como si fuera una tormenta. La tormenta más bien esta dentro de ti.

Repentinamente, la puerta de la habitación se abre, una mujer adulta entra algo preocupada por la actitud de su hija.

Desde que llegaste hace unas horas has permanecido ahí parada sin siquiera parpadear.

La señora pregunta algo a su hija, pero ni siquiera le contestas, es más, de seguro ni la has escuchado. Tu madre comprende que, por ahora, no tiene caso intentar reanimarte así que se retira para dejar que seas tu quien de solución a sus propios problemas, sea cualquiera que sean.

Tú, la niña colorina, sigues viendo como cae el agua y como esta se amontona en el asfalto de la calle. Tus ojos tristes se fijan en una gota en especial; como si fuera cámara lenta, cierras los ambos ojos y de la nada, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido hace ya varias horas vuelven a ti...

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°******

Taichi te había invitado al cine, cosa sumamente normal entre ustedes; lo venían haciendo desde hace años.

Llegaron al cine sin saber que película iban a ver solo escogerían una deseando que fuera por lo menos algo aceptable.

La mitad de la cinta transcurrió sin problemas, hasta que....

Taichi se inclinó hacia ti, obstruyendo la visión que teníamos de la pantalla. De pronto!!, Un beso robado, sin consentimiento de ser dado y tratando por todos los medios de evitar que ese primer beso se lo llevara alguien que no amas como pareja.

Fue inútil, tus labios fueron profanados por tu mejor amigo, tu protector, tu héroe en cierta forma.

~ Sora, yo...

El chico de cabello rebelde no pudo continuar con lo que quería decir, ya que saliste corriendo de aquel lugar. Te alejas lo más posible del cinema, no querías que Yagami te alcanzara.

Con la mirada baja y como golpes en el pecho, la sensación de aquel beso medio forzado se apodera de tu mente sin dejarla.

En tu subconsciente, Sora, van y vienen pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido.

~ La escalofriante sensación; sus labios sobre los míos arrebatándome algo que no deseaba darle a el, creo que a nadie. 

   Maldición!, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso?. Ciertamente no me obligó físicamente, pero si al menos me hubiera dicho: _"Sora, _

_   ¿Puedo besarte?"_; Si, yo le hubiera negado el beso.... se lo hubiese negado por que no lo amo.

Esta última frase la dices gritando; algunas personas que van por la calle te escuchan, seguramente deben pensar que estas loca. Sigues caminando solo por caminar, una suave brisa se deja sentir acompañada de algunas gotas de agua que comienzan a caer.

Llegaste al parque de Odaiba, entras y te sientas sobre el pasto que hay de bajo de un árbol.

Me intrigas. ¿Que sentiste cuando te besó?.

_~Una maldita punzada en el pecho como si una daga lo atravesase; es que fue como si traicionara mi confianza, mi _

_amistad, esa amistad que ahora se fue por el caño._

¿Tanto te molestó su actitud?. Es decir, si los besos son hermosos, cálidos y hasta milagrosos, ¿Por qué te sientes de esa manera?.

_~Es cierto, los besos son lindos.... pero cuando son deseados y voluntarios; si no quieres consumar ese contacto, la sensación se marchita, cambia de cara y se vuelve contra ti._

¿Cómo lo sabes?, si nunca antes te habían besado. Es absurdo que te expreses así cuando ni siquiera estas segura de como debe ser un beso.

_~Fácil, yo misma forjé mi concepto de un beso perfecto. No, no voy a exagerar; de un beso que me gustaría recibir, y este.... este se aleja bastante de lo que yo deseo. Maldición!, y era el primeo; Sabes cuanto espere para que me dieran mi primer beso. Y ahora, ahora ya se hecho a perder mi sueño._

No crees que exageras?. Es que te escuchas como una niña común con eso del primer beso. Tu no eres así Sora, tu eres más practica, no vives en un mundo de sueños ni crees que la vida debe ser color de rosa; no eres como Mimi.... Tu eres realista.

Hey!, tampoco es para que te pongas a llorar, la situación no es tan mala, solo olvídalo.

_~Olvidarlo, olvidarlo?, como voy a olvidar ese repulsivo momento._

Repulsivo?. Estas exagerando de nuevo; Taichi es un chico muy guapo y agradable, como pudieron resultarte repulsivos sus labios?.

_~Muy sencillo, no deseaba que su boca se uniera a la mía. Taichi es guapo, lo sé, de hecho me gusta físicamente pero eso... no es suficiente._

Vaya, me confundes. Tus lagrimas y ese extraño deseo por seguir llorando hace que cambie nuestro punto de vista.

Quizás las lagrimas limpien tu alma.... a veces es así, y....

~ ¿Sora?, que haces aquí?.

Te asustas al escuchar tu nombre. Apresurada, volteas tras de ti donde se escucha aquella voz; te tranquilizas al verificar que no es Yagami.

~ Ah, Yamato....  me asustaste.

~ Oye, ninguna chica me había dicho eso antes; por lo general se emocionan y me abrazan.

~ No esperes eso de mi.

Le dices junto con un quejido, quizás de risa, quizás de desapruebo hacia su arrogancia. Este gesto solo hace que él note tu tristeza y la ligera separación entre la lluvia y tus lagrimas.

No dice nada solo te mira con seriedad; tu, miras al frente pero de vez en cuando desvías la mirada hacia él. Al sentir esos ojos clavados en tu persona, te exaltas y dejas salir todo el dolor y coraje que llevabas dentro.

~ Maldición deja de mirarme así, quieres?.

~ Cielos disculpa, por lo que veo no me conviene quedarme aquí, así que mejor me voy.

~ No espera, lo siento es que....

¿Por qué le ruegas?, tu no le ruegas a nadie. Es que acaso deseas algo de compañía?, o te estas volviendo débil..

Definitivamente tus actitudes me han decepcionado por completo en este día.

Por si fuera poco, no dices palabra alguna solo le das la espalda al joven Ishida. ¿Qué te pasa, no ibas a decirle algo?.

~ Sora, qué fue lo que te paso?.

~ Nada, solo, solo déjalo así.

~ No puedo dejarte así.

Te toma de los hombros y te obliga a que lo mires de frente. Lo único que logra es ver tus abundantes lagrimas y tus ojos suplicándole que te deje en paz.

El se sorprende, si hay algo que admira de ti es que no eres como las demás chicas, no te dejas abatir, y hacerte llorar es casi un milagro; no te quejas de nada y aceptas las cosas tal como son.

¿Pero qué te paso Takenouchi?.

Y tu solo lo miras, ahora un poco más tranquila, resignada. Su amarga y dura mirada se suaviza ante tu quizás exagerado sufrir.

Sin decir ni preguntar nada más, te abraza contra su pecho, calmándote un poco y protegiéndote del agua que logra evadir las ramas y las hojas del árbol que los cubre.

Ahora, lloras inconsolable en sus brazos, quieres expulsar toda la impotencia que sientes al saber que jamás recuperaras ese beso que te arrebataron.

Apoya su cabeza sobre la tuya, quiere comprender tu dolor, pero no es muy sencillo si tu no le dices nada....

~ Hoy... hoy me robaron mis sueños, mis deseos y expectativas. En un momento mi mundo se vino abajo.

~ Quién fue?.

~ Ta.... Taichi.

Se exalta; Si Yagami te adora, como fue capaz de hacerte daño?. Eso ni tu lo comprendes; insisto en que exageras.

Hay cierto rencor en sus ojos y sabe dios que este pensando en este instante, seguramente esta maldiciéndolo.

El frío y la ruptura de aquel abrazo, por el repentino odio que experimento el chico rubio, te obliga a abrazarte a ti misma. Yamato nota esto y para sorpresa tuya se apresura a abrazarte de nuevo.

Te ruborizas pero también te relajas ante este contacto; es curioso, nunca habías hablado mucho con él, mucho menos se habían tocado y ahora... hasta se abrazan.

~ Y, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?.

~ El, me.... me besó.

Desvía su mirada y te aprieta con más fuerza. Su enfado a aumentado un poco más pero.... reacciona, ¿Es tan malo que te haya besado?.

Te mira a los ojos y logras comprender esa pregunta, tu solo respondes:

~ No deseaba ese beso. Sabes??, se puede decir que ese contacto se lo estaba reservando a mi persona especial, pero 

   me fue arrebatado.

~ Y, quién es esa persona?.

~ Lo más graciosos es que aun no la encuentro, pero cuando lo haga, ya será demasiado tarde.

Te observa tranquilo, sonríe casi imperceptible; toma tu rostro con su mano derecha y lo acerca poco a poco al suyo.

Nos asusta, ya no quieres que nadie se te acerque, pero....

~ Sabes algo?; creo que es apersona entenderá tu dolor y agradecerá ese detalle para con él. Además un beso de esa 

   persona, puede borrar el anterior y hacer de "ese", tu primer beso.

Mientras te dijo todo esto te acercó a él; puedes respirar del mismo aire que él, sientes su aliento contra tu rostro.

Sabes lo que sigue, ahora tienes la oportunidad que no tuviste con Taichi; de alejarte antes de que otra cosa suceda.... puedes evitar el contacto, pero no lo haces; lo permites.

Entrecierra sus ojos, pero inmediatamente los abre para observar los tuyos. Serán cosas mías, o es como si te estuviera pidiendo permiso para continuar?.

Como sea, no respondes y tu mirada sigue clavada en el mar de sus ojos azules. Limpia tus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y recarga su frente en la tuya.

Te mira tranquilo; me gusta esa mirada.... tanto como a ti.

Se acerca, cada vez un poco más y con cuidado. Por fin sus labios rozan los tuyos e inmediatamente después te ofrece y da un profundo beso; nada que ver con el de Yagami, este es hermoso, deseado, aceptado y lo más importante.... necesitado

Desliza sus brazos hasta tu cintura y te abraza más fuerte aun, no quiere que esto se rompa y termine.

Has dejado de llorar, por cierto ¿Por qué llorabas; Ah si... Taichi.

Ja, ni siquiera recuerdas bien eso, al menos no en estos momentos en que tus labios están siendo ocupados lo cual te hace sentir algo sencillamente maravilloso.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°******

Abres los ojos; el día fue muy agitado, ¿Verdad?. Bueno, ahora ya no importa las cosas están un poco mejor.

Que fue eso?!!: El maldito timbre; alcanzan a escucharse las voces de Yamato y tu madre .... es cierto, te citó para salir esta misma noche.

Tomas la gabardina negra y sales de la habitación para encontrarte con el joven Ishida. Creo que las cosas están un poco mejor, no?.

Lo más curioso es que Yamato tenía razón.... al besarte, el beso que te robara Taichi se borró; y ahora el que te diera el chico rubio se ha convertido en el primero, o algo así.

_~Tu crees?._

Si, si lo creo.

Bien, bien; hay algunas cosas que debemos consultar con él, no como hace rato: mucho besuqueo y nada de platica..

Y tu que te quejabas de sentir los labios de alguien sobre los tuyos.... ves que no fue tan malo.

_~Si, quizás....._

***********************************************************************************************

Y otra vez con los besos. No es obsesión, solo coincidencia.

El fanfiction se lo dedico a mi amiga **_Anahí_**. Ya que durante una platica que tuve con ella, se me ocurrió escribir algo así.

Aquí, Sora habla con su subconsciente o algo así.

Lo anterior es solo mi expectativa de un primer beso, es que en verdad cuenta mucho quien te lo de. Como sea ya ni me acuerdo.

SYT: ((Sora-Yamato-Taichi)).

priss_pk@hotmail.com


End file.
